ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Titanium Dragon
Were you looking for the set? The Titanium Dragon (also known as the Elemental Ice Dragon) is Zane's Elemental Dragon that was unlocked after he accepted the truth that he was no longer the White Ninja, but the Titanium Ninja. History Tournament of Elements Versus The Titanium Dragon was discovered by Zane after he fell into a large snowy cavern. The dragon emerged from the shadows and aggressively approached Zane, roaring at him. However, the Ninja of Ice realized that the dragon was chained, and woke up to discover it was only a dream. Spy for a Spy In another dream, the dragon was sound asleep, and Zane seized his chance to escape from the snowy cavern. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell at the last second, and thus woke up the creature. It gave a roar of fury which woke the Nindroid, finding himself being unchained by his rescuer, Cole. The Day of the Dragon This time, the dragon appeared while Zane was wide awake while stranded in a cavern similar to his previous dreams. Traumatized by its presence, he found himself unable to fend for himself until P.I.X.A.L. reassured him of the real reality, as well as the real source of his fears. Zane learned that the dragon was symbolic of his inner fears and doubts, and once he was able to overcome those fears, he gained the ability to conjure it. Zane later showed his friends his new ability stating to Lloyd, who, after witnessing Chen leave and saying he was the only one with a dragon, stated that he was the only one with a dragon. Zane stated that that was not true anymore, and told his friends that he faced his fears and was able to confront them to summon his dragon. Zane's words would be supported by Kai, who summoned his own Dragon and told the other Masters they could do the same. The motivation caused all the Masters to do so as well and they flew after Chen's army to save Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Zane and Dareth rode the Titanium Dragon back to Ninjago City, then to the Samurai X Cave and Kryptarium Prison. It was later used to chase down an Anacondrai truck though, upon realizing it was empty, Zane became afraid and lost control of the Titanium Dragon. Possession Winds of Change Zane used his Elemental Dragon to help the other Ninja capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a coastal village. He later used it to ride back to Wu's new tea shop, Steep Wisdom. While the Ninja were showing off their powers while advertising the shop, Zane used his dragon to create a large ice sculpture of a tea pot. Unfortunately, when Morro took control of Lloyd, the Ninja lost their elemental abilities, and their dragons. As a result of the Titanium Dragon disappearing in midair, Zane plummeted to the ground. Skybound Infamous When the Ninja left to see what Clouse is up to, the Ninja rode on their Elemental Dragons. They decided to take a quick detour to the hospital to visit Lil' Nelson. Public Enemy Number One Zane rode on his Dragon to the Mountains of Impossible Height in order to hide from the police. After they agreed to split up in pairs to look for Nadakhan, Zane rode his Dragon with Lloyd to the Ancient Library of Domu. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Wasted True Potential Zane mentions the dragon, as example to a skeptical Jay of how his visions usually come true. Jay acknowledged Zane's claims but believed his recent vision wouldn't come true and told him to move past it. Appearances *70748 Titanium Dragon ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *37. "Versus" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" Season 5: Possession *45. "Winds of Change" Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. "Public Enemy Number One" Video Games *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' (non-canon) *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) Trivia *The Titanium Dragon was the first Elemental Dragon to be seen, other than the Golden Dragon. *The Titanium Dragon is Zane’s elemental dragon, as such its summoning is very similar to Lloyd’s Elemental Dragon. *It's Zane’s second dragon, the first being Shard. *During "The Day of the Dragon," Zane calls the Titanium Dragon the Ice Dragon. *The Titanium Dragon is the second Elemental Dragon that appears in a set, the first one being the Golden dragon and the third one being Wu's Dragon. *LEGO.com's Ninjago page identified the Titanium Dragon visions as a manifestation of Zane's fear of death, with his ability to manifest and control it coming after he had faced those fears. *It appears to be wearing a flexible, silver suit of armor covering its torso. This may be due to its new connection to Zane's titanium-shelled form, while the rest of its ice-body originates from Zane's abilities. Gallery TitanDragon.png|In set form. TitaniumDragonTV.PNG TitanDragon3.png 42ZaneExplains.png ElementalDragons.png IceTea.png|The Titanium Dragon creating an ice teapot TitanDragonT.png|In Tournament SoRTitanDragon.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Tytanowy Smok Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:2015 Category:Titanium Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Ice Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Ninja Category:Zane's Abilities Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Zane's Vehicles